


Caballo blanco

by CarmenRuizG



Series: Érase una vez: ¿y si...? [8]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Magic, Past Rape/Non-con, Poisoned Heart, tower
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 13:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17183879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmenRuizG/pseuds/CarmenRuizG
Summary: ¿Y si los poderes de Alicia hubieran despertado mucho antes?





	Caballo blanco

Alicia pintó un trazo de arena sobre el lienzo. El cuadro estaba casi acabado, sólo faltaban unos retoques y…

Un golpe en la ventana la hizo alzar la vista. Era él.

—¡Papá! —Sonrió—. Me tenías preocupada.

Killian llevaba una bolsa al hombro.

—No hay por qué, Estrella de mar. He vuelto. —Bajó del peldaño de la ventana y metió la mano en la bolsa—. Y traigo algo que puede hacer pedazos esta torre.

Era un anzuelo, uno tan grande que imaginó que se usaba para cazar monstruos marinos. Alicia dejó la paleta y el pincel y se lanzó a abrazarlo.

Killian salió disparado hacia la pared y cayó al suelo.

—¡Papá!

Él gritó, llevándose la mano al corazón. Su pecho desprendía un brillo verdoso. Alicia intentó acercarse, pero un pinchazo agudo en la muñeca la hizo retroceder. Se arremangó para ver cómo se formaba la marca de una espiral.

—¿Qué está pasando? —murmuró.

—No lo sé. —Killian hizo una mueca de dolor y ella se miró la muñeca.

—Pero yo sí.

Cuando se giró, la bruja estaba allí. Era idéntica a cómo su padre la había pintado, excepto por un detalle: su mirada daba mucho más miedo.

Gothel avanzó y Alicia retrocedió. Killian le había contado que era una mujer malvada, que había adoptado otra apariencia para engañarlo porque, de haber sabido quién era, nunca habría hecho lo que hizo. Que había estado presa en la torre y la había atrapado a ella en su lugar para poder escapar de la magia de sangre. Que no iba a volver y que, si lo hacía, él la protegería. Que no había nada que temer. Que no se parecían en nada. Que era su madre.

—¿Qué me has hecho? —Killian seguía en el suelo.

—Justo lo que te mereces. Estás emponzoñado y tu corazón se ensombrecerá cada vez que Alicia se te acerque. Tenéis el estigma —sentenció.

Alicia se la quedó mirando.

—Por favor, no lo hagas —le rogó—. Él es mi padre, ¡es un buen hombre!

—No del todo —replicó la bruja—. Tu padre se nos ha desviado porque para él hay cosas más importantes que su hija. —Sus palabras estaban impregnadas de desprecio—. Se batió en duelo por su preciado honor.

Alicia se giró para mirarlo. Le importaba poco. Se lo había prometido, pero había vuelto y aquello era lo que contaba, además con el anzuelo. Si ella pudiese salir de la torre, también se habría entretenido.

Killian siempre le había dicho que, si creía lo suficientemente fuerte e intensamente en algo, se haría realidad, y que ella era especial. Así que Aliciase aferró al caballo blanco del ajedrez, creyó, creyó con todas sus fuerzas, y deseó salir de allí más de lo que nunca lo había deseado. Aquella vez no era por la hierba, ni por la arena, ni siquiera por el mar; era por su padre. Por su seguridad. Lo vio retorcerse de dolor. ¿Por su vida?

Alicia alargó la mano para coger el anzuelo mientras el suelo se desvanecía bajo sus pies. Al instante siguiente, estaba cayendo, y gritó. La caída duró un momento y el golpe contra el suelo la dejó sin aire. 

—¿Papá? —murmuró al recobrar el aliento, incorporándose despacio. Dejó el anzuelo a un lado. Le oía quejarse—. ¿Papá?

Estaba allí, a su lado, retorciéndose de dolor. Alicia retrocedió tan rápido que cayó al suelo de espaldas. Y entonces fue consciente y lo notó: el cosquilleo de la hierba en las manos. La hierba… Hundió las manos en ella y sonrió, mirando la torre. Era la primera vez que la veía desde fuera. Se la había imaginado más alta, más imponente. Desde aquel ángulo ni siquiera parecía horrible.

—¡Vuelve aquí, maldita cría! —Gothel se asomó a la ventana—. Tienes esa magia gracias a mí. ¡Soy tu madre! ¡Me lo debes!

—¿Alicia? —Killian se incorporó un poco—. ¿Qué…?

Ella se alejó un poco más, por si acaso.

—He pedido un deseo —murmuró—. Siempre me dices que crea, y que soy especial…

—Sí que lo eres. —Killian sonrió y se incorporó, aún con la mano en el pecho—. El anzuelo… —murmuró al verlo, y después giró la cabeza para mirar la torre.

Gothel seguía en la ventana y volvió a gritarles. Su padre se puso en pie.

—Siento haberme entretenido, Estrella de mar. —Bajó la mirada—. Me retaron y no pude resistirme.

—No pasa nada. —Alicia iba a abrazarle, pero se detuvo a tiempo antes de acercarse. La cicatriz de la muñeca le escocía—. Deberíamos buscar una cura para… esto.

—Sí. —Killian cogió el anzuelo—. Conozco a alguien que puede ayudarnos; es el mismo ser que me indicó dónde encontrar este anzuelo. —Alzó la vista a la torre de nuevo—. Tus cuadros y tus juguetes siguen ahí arriba.

Alicia se concentró en recuperarlos, sin éxito.

—No importa —dijo al final—. ¿Ese amigo tuyo vive muy lejos?

—No es mi amigo —replicó Killian—, pero no queda lejos. Y está de camino al puerto donde dejé el _Jolly Roger. —_ Sonrió—. Cuando rompamos esta maldición, te enseñaré a navegar, Estrella de mar.

Alicia sonrió. Soñaba con ello a diario, con un _Jolly Roger_ imaginado a partir del primer cuadro que él le había pintado, con surcar los mares junto a su padre en el legendario navío. A menudo había deseado salir de la torre sólo por aquello.

—Pues adelante.


End file.
